It is well known in the art to provide for "false fronts" on articles of clothing. These false fronts are typically removable and replaceable to provide variety to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 148,177 discloses an interchangeable shirt-bosom. A mat stitched to the shirt prevents other garments from catching against the edge of the bosom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,039 relates to a woman's blouse with a reversible front panel that buttons behind the neck and down the front. It is a non-disposable, decorative garment, the front panel having a different design on either side.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,136 relates to decoratively fringed pieces of cloth which may be buttoned around the collar, down the front of a garment, or along any other section of a garment as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,164 relates to a shirt designed for infants that has a permanently attached plastic front and a removable cloth bib that snaps over the plastic to give a sportier appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,013 relates to an article of clothing that fits around the neck and can be folded or buttoned in four different styles.
The instant invention provides protection by a detachable and replaceable bib which is fastened to a blouse cover. The blouse cover is thereafter worn over other clothing. The prior art inventions either do not provide for such protection, as their detachable parts are merely decorative in function, or such protection is provided by some other part of the clothing.